Blank Space
by enchanted-nova
Summary: I've got a blank space, and I'll write your name. One-shot. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Blank Space. Miraxus.


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to check out this little one-shot I have written. This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song Blank Space, which heavily influenced this story. So there are lyrics within in, which I take no credit for. This is a slight AU, but I just really wanted to write something based on this song the moment I head it. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Blank Space<strong>

He was handsome.

Tall. Blue eyes. Blond hair. It was hard to miss him. His muscled arms bulged as he leaned forward on the counter of the bar. She watched him with intrigue and a playful smile. Her large blue eyes glittered when he glanced her way and smiled. Manicured fingers brushed her white hair back behind her ear. As he pushed off the counter, he slowly turned to face her.

She was lovely.

Slender. Blue eyes. Long white hair the color of starlight. She had cherry colored lips and porcelain skin illuminated by hues of gold from the flames of candles around the bar. The way she looked at him, the desire to walk up and say hello, caught his eyes. All he could think was what a beautiful face she had. Her airy pastel pink dress fluttered about her knees, exposing silky skin. He smiled warmly, beckoning a response.

"Hi," Mirajane said when she walked over to him, only a single step separating them. "Where you been?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, exposing the elegance of her neck.

"Around," Laxus answered. She grew up nice, she wasn't that evil little vixen anymore. It wasn't completely gone though, he could see that flicker of bad girl in her eyes. She may have appeared to be a good girl, but he could make her go bad. "You look good, Mira," he complimented as he looked her up and down with his crystal eyes.

Mira's lips curved into a smile and she stifled a laugh. "Would you like a drink? A friendly drink," she stated with a wave of her finger.

Laxus nodded his head and took a seat on the barstool beside him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, watching as she reached over the scuffed up wooden counter for two bottles of cold beer. There was a single stool in between them, but Laxus didn't mention anything about it. For a while Laxus had been gone, by choice mostly. He was sure that she'd heard the rumors about him, but he didn't care. All Laxus Dreyer cared about in that moment was to see how this would end.

"Thank you," Laxus replied with a nod of his head as Mira handed him the bottle. She nodded back, titling her drink forward slightly. He smirked and put his lips to the bottle, taking a quick and quiet sip. It was late, he had only just returned to Magnolia after being on an adventure for the past year and a half. He'd written a couple of times to his grandfather, assuring him that he was still breathing.

"It's funny," Mira began as she cupped her hands around the cold bottle of beer, "I've heard a lot of rumors about you, Laxus. Are they all lies?"

Laxus looked at Mira and chuckled, taking another sip of his drink. "I got a long list of ex-lovers, and they're all gonna tell you I'm insane." He winked at her, and she giggled as she shook her head.

"So no forever yet?" Mira asked before taking a sip of her beer. The guild hall had emptied completely just after midnight. They were the only two left now in a dimly lighted room with only moonlight and firelight to keep them company. The shadows danced on the walls, it was almost romantic, but Mira knew better.

Laxus stared at Mira. "No," he replied after a few minutes of silence. "You know me, I love the players, but some only love the game."

Her eyes softened as he said those words. She expected it to be the other way around, but there was something about Laxus that was different from the past. He was humble now, he wasn't all about reputation and standing out anymore.

"Is that why you come back each time you leave?" Mira inquired with a raised brow.

Laxus snickered. "Stolen kisses and pretty lies," he said, and Mira furrowed her brows. "They'll find out what they want and I'll be that guy for a while, but then the worst comes like a plague." He shook his head as he raised his bottle of beer to his lips, taking a sip longer than the others.

"So…it's either a forever or goes down in flames," Mira assumed, and Laxus nodded his head slowly.

"We're all young and reckless," he said. "I just wonder if it is worth all the pain."

"You sound like someone who's been hurt to many times," Mira spoke out as she turned in her chair to face him directly. "Maybe you should stick around." She scooted off of her seat and walked over to him.

"I'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar, Mira," Laxus said, staring into her eyes as her hand hovered inches above his cheek. She was about to pull away, but she stopped herself and touched his face. His eyes slowly closed at the softness of her touch, and the comfort that washed over him.

"I'm sure you have a blank space," Mira replied softly, resting her forehead against his. "So you can write my name."

He stood up from the barstool he was sitting on and pressed his lips onto Mira's. She moaned as Laxus towered over her slender frame. His rough and calloused hands went for her waist and picked her up, placing her on the counter. His body was positioned between her legs, his hand in her smooth hair, and the other hand slowly moving up her thigh.

Mira wrapped her arms around Laxus's shoulders and locked her fingers together. Her back arched as Laxus pulled at her hair gently. A moan slipped past her lips as Laxus started to kiss her neck, his hands going to the back of her dress, unzipping it. Her dress fell from her shoulders and pooled around her curvy hips. She gripped his fur lined coat and pushed it off of his body.

Laxus lifted Mira's body slightly, ripping her dress out from under her. She kicked off her red heels and pressed her breast against Laxus. He smirked against their kiss and unclipped her bra. She reached for his shirt and pulled it up. Their lips parted for a moment and reconnected instantly. Mira tossed his black shirt aside and ran her hands down his toned chest and taut ab muscles.

Laxus grabbed Mira's thighs, pulling her off of the counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he picked her up. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he carried her over to the couch in the back corner of the guild hall. As he laid her down on the couch, Mira reached for the belt of his pants. She unbuckled them and went for the button and zipper. Laxus pulled away from Mira and stared down at her, his breathing labored. She looked back at him, her own breathing labored.

"Mira—"

"It's okay," she whispered, touching his face.

Laxus turned towards her touch with his eyes closed. "Okay," he said when he looked back at her and kissed her hard.

* * *

><p><strong>-oOo-<strong>

* * *

><p>Mira opened her eyes. Through the windows she could see that the sun was just about to rise as the sky was painted pink and orange. She sat up slowly and brushed her hair back from her face. Her bare feet slowly touched the wooden floor, and she swallowed hard. Laxus wasn't anywhere to be found. Mira sighed softly and stood up, her naked figure walking over to her dress that was haphazardly draped on a barstool.<p>

She slipped back into her dress and knelt down to pick up her high heels. When she stood up, she noticed a paper laying on the counter. She tilted her head and picked up the paper from the counter.

"It wasn't worth the pain, Mira," she read aloud.

She put the paper down on the counter and sighed. When she put her elbows on the counter for support, she cradled her head in her hands. This was what she decided, if Laxus needed to run then so be it. All she was…was a blank space.

She swallowed and pushed away from the counter. It was time she went home to clean up before the day began. When she reached the front door, she pushed it open and stopped when she saw Laxus with his back to her. Mira licked her lips and slowly made her way up to him.

"I thought you'd left," Mira whispered from behind him.

Laxus remained silent, his head slowly falling between his shoulders.

"Why are you still here?" she asked him.

His head lifted. "I couldn't write your name," he spoke and turned to face her.


End file.
